


Endless Nightmare

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Series: Bad Romance [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Feels, M/M, Odin is a jerk, Sassy Loki (Marvel), Smut, Thor and Poetry Don't Mix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 17:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: Thor dreams of when their future together had looked brighter than sunlight.You kept everything insideAnd even though I tried, it all fell apartWhat it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time whenI tried so hardAnd got so farBut in the end...--Linkin Park





	Endless Nightmare

“Brother…ah…” Elegant hands clung to broad shoulders and long legs were anchored on either side of large hips, forcing them wide apart. 

Thor held Loki on his lap, combing his fingers through lush hair and kissing down the slender throat. One of his hands trailed down the curve of his lover’s back until it came to rest on the swell of his fine ass. “You are the most gorgeous creature in all the realms.”

“S-Stop that,” Loki demanded, but in combination with his flushed face and pouting lips the smaller male was cute instead of fearsome. “I’m attempting a discussion with you, be serious for five minutes!” A deep chuckle was pressed to a smooth shoulder with a kiss.  
“I did speak with father, but that tale can wait, little brother. Right now I want to feel you.” A becoming blush deepened already pink cheeks, and emerald eyes glanced away.  
“Fine, you won’t be able to concentrate when in such a mood anyway.”

Thor chuckled and kissed his lover. “I love thee more than can be said.”  
“As long as you don’t try to do it with poetry again,” the smaller male tittered between kisses that were growing more enthusiastic.

The blond laughed at the truth of the matter. “Roses are red-”  
“Thor, no.”  
“Yellow is the sun-”  
“I’m serious!” Loki covered Thor’s mouth with both hands, the two of them tumbling sideways onto the bed as they guffawed and half-wrestled.

Eventually the brunet was pinned down by both hands and heated kisses, their hips grinding against one another. Thor’s mouth moved southbound, pausing to lick and suck on rosy nipples before making a trail straight down soft abs and a trembling belly.

Loki bit his luscious lip, moaning and breaths grew heavier every passing second. Large hands took him by his sharp hips to hold him still, thighs forced further apart by the blonde’s immense shoulders.

Farther down his brother drifted until the heat of his breath washed over Loki’s waiting erection. His hot tongue dragged up the full length from balls to head, causing the brunet to gasp and moan. “Thor…”

Blue eyes stared up from between creamy thighs, continuing to lick on the tempting morsel that was standing hard and tall for him. “More delicious than the finest wine.”  
“I swear I will knee you in your stupid face,” Loki threatened in an unsteady voice.

Thor chuckled against Loki’s hip. “It would be worth it, I’d wager, little brother. Your scent alone tempts me towards acts not even spoken of in the Hall of Learning.”

Loki kneed him in the face.

To the brunette’s dissatisfaction, the blond only laughed his amusement. “I love that about you, Loki.” He crawled back up to kiss him. “Your inner strength is inspiring.” The younger brother blushed and cleared his throat.  
“That’s better, I don’t mind compliments like that.”

Anything else the smaller male had planned to say was cut off as thick fingers pushed inside his ready ass, causing him to cry out. Thor watched as his lover squirmed and groaned under him, white teeth biting a knuckle. He admired how the beads of sweat made him sparkle like he was covered in the most precious of jewels.

When the older Asguardian deemed him prepared, he pulled away his fingers and settled more comfortably between those long legs he wanted to worship day-in and day-out.

Calloused hands slid over those legs, bringing them up to rest on his shoulders. He kissed a knee, then released a low moan. Loki trailed his fingertips over his own shaft, from the base to the tip then through the clear trail of precum that had dripped over his taut belly. A finger dipped into his naval before he brought the digits up to lick, pink tongue flicking out like a snake’s.

Thor could wait no longer after such a display, his large cock sunk into his lover, wrapping himself in that welcoming heat. He held sharp hips, slamming in and out of his tight hole.

“T-Thor! Brother!”  
“Loki!”

The bed shook with their coupling. Loki was a lovely vision spread out before him, a feast for only himself that he could never get enough of. The blond bent closer, sinking in deeper with each thrust. Green eyes rolled back and saliva spilled from the corners of his lover’s crying mouth. Thor loved to see him overwhelmed with pleasure like this.

One hand moved to enclose around Loki’s weeping length, stroking it in time with his powerful bucking. He wanted to taking those tempting strawberry nipples in his mouth too, but Loki easily overheated. He would save them for the next round.

A final scream from Loki’s slender throat echoed through the room, his lean body arching until his shoulders left the bed, and his strings of cum flew out in pearly strings that covered Thor’s hand and Loki’s quivering abs.

The sight alone was enough to send the blond over the edge with the brunet. His bellowing cry accompanying Loki, his balls draining of every drop of cum and making the white belly swell.

Thor laid back with Loki, enjoying the smaller male resting in his protective embrace for several minutes. Nothing else ever felt so right, but the peaceful moment was disturbed by the return of Odin’s earlier words to him when he had sought the man’s audience. “Father will not allow us a bonding ceremony.”

Loki’s eyes flashed opened and he pushed himself upright. “What? Why?”  
“He gave not a reason, but I do wonder if he’s concerned on the matter of an heir,” the blond speculated. He couldn’t see any other issue their father could possibly have. Loki snorted.  
“There are plenty of women willing to bear Thorson, Lokison as well if he so insists. If I don’t mind, there’s no reason for him to.” The brunet sat up and cross graceful arms over his kiss-marked chest. “We’ll seek audience together.”  
“Yes,” Thor agreed, “we’ll present a united front! That will put to rest father’s concerns.”

They found audience with Odin, he scarcely appeared to have left his throne. “I gave my answer, Thor, what more do you seek?”  
“Please, father,” Loki said, stepping in. “We are here to assuage any fears of our union. If it’s on the matter of heir, I find no offense to choosing a worthy surrogate when the time comes.”  
“Of course that won’t be for many years,” Thor added. “You have many still in front of you, father, any worries can be dealt with before then.”

“I said no, and my mind will not be changed.” Old, blue eyes were stern and cold, his mouth frozen in a frown like an angry statue. “There will be no blessings from me, and that’s final. Pick another for your Queen.”  
“Why?” beseeched Loki. “I am of the same blood, am I not just as worthy?”  
“You are no brood of mine!” The words echoed throughout the throne room, both the blond and brunet were struck speechless.

“Loki, had I but known your path would lead here, I would never have allowed your relationship. It was my mistake, but you will never sit beside Thor on this throne.”

“Father, explain yourself.” Thor stared at Odin in confusion, but the piercing stare of his single eye gave no answers. “I demand further explanation!” The sound of the grand doors being thrown open caused him to spin on his heel. Loki was leaving. “Wait, brother!”

“Loki!” Thor woke shouting, a hand reaching out for the man who wasn’t there. He sat up and wiped the sweat from his face, his heart still pounding from adrenaline.

Behind closed eyelids, he could still see the shining smile Loki had when he asked him to officially bond. They had both been filled with happiness, ready to start the next chapter of their lives together.

Instead, it all fell apart.


End file.
